Glimpses Of A Time Long Gone: Bluestreak
by Beregond5
Summary: G1. We saw what Prowl's sparklinghood was like. Here is Bluestreak's.
1. Hide And Seek

The visored white femme looked inside her room, but she had no luck. The only thing she could see was her berth, a couple of chairs and a misplaced fake petro-rabbit.

It wasn't exactly what Speedway was looking for, but at least she was getting closer. She could feel it. So, she figured it was time she put on a good show for her hiding audience. She sighed melodramatically.

"Oh no… I can't seem to find him anywhere," she said, her gaze drifting in every direction. "Where could he possibly be?"

The sound of light footsteps made her turn around, and she smiled inwardly. It was coming from her late creator's room.

Nevertheless, she didn't rush matters. She continued with her charade instead.

"Hmm… Maybe… he's in here?" She quickly opened the door to Rapidfire's room, and found herself looking at her creator's berth and desk.

She had expected that, of course. However, she also caught sight of a very suspicious-looking pair of silver door panels that stood out from behind a large trunk.

_Gotcha._

Still, she decided to drag the game a little further.

"That's strange. He isn't under the table." She ducked her head to look under the table while she was speaking, and then looked under the chair. "And he isn't under here either. I hope he hasn't disappeared."

A small giggle reached her audios, and it took a lot of her willpower to suppress a giggle of her own. Stepping as quietly as possible, she walked up to the trunk and looked over it.

Bluestreak was there, but the silver sparkling didn't see her. He was crouched, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Grinning, Speedway turned around and sat on the trunk, crossing her legs. She tapped her chin with her index finger, acting as though she was pondering.

"Let's see… What other places are there? He must be around here _some_where…"

She pretended not to hear the sound of gears in motion. However, she realised that the sparkling was trying to sneak away, and her lip components tugged into a big smile once more.

She remained perfectly still, listening to Bluestreak's attempt on leaving undetected. She hummed a bit as she was supposedly lost in thought, waiting for the right moment to react.

She didn't have to wait long. Just as Bluestreak was about to slip by her, she pounced and grabbed him by his waist. Bluestreak's squeak of surprise immediately changed to shouts of delight and mingled with Speedway's laughter. She span on her heels and swirled her son around her, faster and faster, making the room blend before his optics into a mesh of bright colours that contradicted violently to her white visage. And then, finally, she landed on the floor, holding Bluestreak gently in her arms and panting a bit.

"Again?" he asked with a smile, looking straight into her optics.

"Oh, I'd love too, Blue. I really would," Speedway replied, pinching the tip of his chin. "But I don't think my equilibrium could handle a second round that soon."

He giggled at that. "Okay." He settled on her chest plate with a sigh, tightening his small arms around Speedway's neck.

"Love you."

She smiled, her spark warming at that simple, yet heart-felt declaration from the most precious thing to her on Cybertron; then placed a tender kiss on the top of his silver helm.

"I love you too, Blue."


	2. Paint

When Speedway opened a can of paint in order to colour the iron plating she had just forged, she was more than merely surprised to see that the can was, in fact, empty.

That wasn't right at all. She bought the can yesterday, and she only used it for some minor patchwork. So who used the rest of it?

The answer was simple enough. There was only one other who had access to her cans of paint, and he was currently in his room.

Right. At the next moment, Speedway stomped toward Bluestreak's room, wishing to know what came over her sparkling to just take the can of paint and…

Oh.

Bluestreak lifted his gaze, smiling sheepishly in her direction. Blue paint was dripping from all over his body, doing a miserable job at covering his silver parts and staining the floor instead.

At that sight, Speedway crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Bluestreak…"

The smile faded somewhat and the sparkling caught himself cowering from his mother. She never called him Bluestreak unless she was very angry with him.

"Washracks?" he ventured in a quiet tone.

"That's right," she replied coldly. "On the double."

Bluestreak hung his head in shame and walked toward her, intending to pass by her so as to head out of the room.

However, she stopped him at the last minute, her hand resting on his chest-plate.

"And… Bluestreak?"

The sparkling looked up at the femme, watching her apprehensively as she knelt down on optic level.

He only relaxed when she just tapped his nose playfully, a teasing smile creeping on her features.

"Blue is really not your colour."

_A/n: __It's impossible to stay angry with sparklings… ^_^_


	3. Comfort

Speedway hummed softly a tune as she opened the lid of the huge cauldron and looked at the contents inside. The melted iron seemed to be at the right temperature, but she had to be sure. After getting out from her arm a small gauge, she placed the tip of the gadget on the liquid metal and waited patiently for the reading to appear on the screen.

She smiled when she saw that her guess was right. Now it was time to go through with step two, so she pulled a lever in order to tip the cauldron at the right angle and pour the liquid iron into the matrix.

Once she made sure the liquid was equally spread out, she took the opportunity to sweep the floor. There was no need to have the forge untidy, after all, and it would take time before she could work on the iron plating anyway – it had to cool down first.

She was still sweeping when she caught sight of something very strange from the corner of her optic. She turned to the door in surprise.

Sure enough, Bluestreak was standing there, but it wasn't _that_ that alarmed her.

The sparkling was keeping his right arm close to himself, and his face was stained with tears.

"Blue!" the white femme exclaimed, immediately rushing to her sparkling's side. "What's the matter?"

Bluestreak let out a small chocking sob, his lip components trembling violently. "I-I was playing and I f-fell and…" Another forceful sob made him pause momentarily. "… and my arm hurts."

"Oh, Blue." She took his left hand in hers, her thumb rubbing gently the delicate knuckles. "Show me where it hurts," she said, keeping her tone soft.

Bluestreak stretched the injured arm meekly. There was some fluid on it, but Speedway couldn't see any cracks at first glance. She examined the dented plating, making sure she didn't discomfit her son, and she finally found the problem. The fluid tube close to the elbow joint was slightly torn and leaking a bit.

She let out a small sigh in relief. She was sure that the little one's self-repair systems would take care of the damage in no time.

Still, she could see that Bluestreak was in pain and, even worse, he looked as though he was about to cry again.

"Please, make it better," he pleaded.

Speedway didn't have to be told twice. She picked up Bluestreak and settled on a chair nearby, holding him in her arms. She shushed him gently when another hiccoughing sound reached her audios, and her fingers wiped the tears from his cheeks.

She could only smile when the little one buried herself in her embrace, making himself even smaller than he already was.

"Better?" she murmured kindly.

"Yeah…" he whispered, and then shut his optics.


	4. Zergs

Though Speedway was quite powerful for a femme, able to operate a whole forge on her own, there were times that she didn't feel strong at all. Especially whenever a particular pair of large blue optics was looking at her with a pleading expression.

"Mother… can I sleep with you tonight?"

The femme regarded the meek sparkling curiously, even a bit amused.

"You realise you're too old to believe that there are big bad Zergs under your berth, right?"

Bluestreak bowed his head and held his fake petro-rabbit tightly. He was blushing, Speedway could tell only too clearly.

_Blast it, not that…_

It was official. She was defeated, hands down. So, she patted the side of the berth to signal Bluestreak he could hop on.

The sparkling was by her side so fast, it was as though he teleported himself there.

If Rapidfire were around, he would shake his head and declare Speedway was spoiling the little one. But, as Speedway watched Bluestreak curl close to her and slip into peaceful recharge, she didn't care about that in the least.

After all, as long as her sparkling was happy, she was happy too.

-----------------

_A/n: I don't know what Zergs are. I think Blue is the only one who knows. ^_^;_


	5. Not Forever

"All right, Blue. What's this word?"

Bluestreak looked at the datapad screen and grinned. "Sun."

Speedway smiled and tickled the sparkling's side playfully. "That's right. And this word?"

The datapad screen flashed another word, which Bluestreak recognised just as easily.

"Petro-rabbit."

"Good!" Speedway said. "And what about this one?"

"Stars!"

The femme frowned and looked at the screen. "No, that's not right."

"No! Up there!" Bluestreak explained, pointing out the window.

Speedway looked up, seeing that her son was right. Night had settled in, and the stars decorated the dark veil brilliantly.

"Can we go outside to look at them?" Bluestreak asked, hope ringing in his every word. "Please?"

Speedway decided that she couldn't deny her son's request. She never could.

"Of course, Blue."

So, a few minutes later, the femme and the sparkling were sprawled on the terrace, looking at the star-embroidered sky above. Bluestreak could barely contain his enthusiasm as he tried to recognise the shapes and patterns the stars made.

"Look! A mecha-bear! And this is a spaceship!"

Speedway didn't say anything. She simply watched her son, her spark pulsating in content. The last time she was up here, she was a small sparkling herself, and Rapidfire was holding her in his lap to show her the constellations.

Primus, how the years had gone by.

And now Rapidfire was gone.

Before realising it, she heaved a rueful sigh.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Bluestreak was looking at her in concern, unsure what to make of the saddened expression that unwittingly settled on her features.

Speedway shook her head a bit. "Nothing. I was thinking about my father."

"Oh." Bluestreak thought about that for a few moments, processing what she told him. "Do you miss him?"

Speedway wasn't really surprised at the question. She had already told Bluestreak about Rapidfire, and it was only a matter of time before the little one would want to talk about it. And she didn't intend to lie.

"I do. Sometimes so much that it almost hurts." She sat up and traced Bluestreak's door panels lightly. "But I still see him in my dreams, so it's not that bad."

Bluestreak nodded his acknowledgement, seeming satisfied with the answer. However, there was something else troubling the sparkling too. And when he looked up at his mother, his optics reflected his uncertainty, his worry… and his fear.

"Mother? You… you won't have to join the Matrix, will you? You can stay with me forever, right?"

Speedway's spark wrenched violently at that. Nevertheless, she managed a ghost of a smile, albeit bittersweet, and wrapped her arms around Bluestreak's little form in comfort.

"I honestly don't know, Blue. Forever is a very long time; and time has a way of changing things." Her grip tightened when she felt Bluestreak flinching. "But I can promise you this: I'll stay as long as I can. Okay?"

Bluestreak relaxed at once.

"Okay," he answered softly.

Then he closed his optics and savoured the warmth of his mother's embrace, unaware how true her words would prove one day.


End file.
